


Maybe not with actual flowers

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Not Serious, Prompt Fic, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly and Mal attend a diplomatic conference. (A three-sentence ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe not with actual flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elviella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elviella/gifts).



> Written 3/8/15 for [elviella](http://elviella.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _[Discworld, Polly Perks/Mal, "hold my flower"/"don't worry babe i got your flower", maybe not with actual flowers](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3720163#cmt3720163)_.

Polly looked at the ranting shopkeeper and his truculent sons, looked at the spittle on what _had_ been nicely polished uniform boots -- headquarters had been quite firm about putting Borogravia's best face forward at the latest regional diplomatic conference -- looked at the overly innocent passersby gathering in the street to watch the show, and sighed.

She reached sideways and rescued Mal's coffee mug before it could shatter in her hands. "We're here to make peace; don't mangle them too much," she said, and leaned against the doorframe to keep an eye on the crowd while her corporal got to work.


End file.
